


Life's not easy

by orphan_account



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, minor characters major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan and Gary meet for the first time in a coffee shop because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's not easy

Evan always had to get coffee for Monica, and a strange tea combination for Peter Gregory, so he was certainly used to having to wait in long lines in various coffee stores at the start of his day. He of course had gotten extremely good at eavesdropping on conversations, and he liked to watch return customers argue with each other. He was in the middle of watching a nine year old battle her mother over a scone when it was his turn to order. Evan always got slightly anxious just before he had to order, and this was compounded by the fact that apparently Peter Gregory needed to look at every coffee drink that contained Vietnamese coffee beans in it. He did not look forward to having to tell the barista this; he could almost anticipate the silent cursing that accompanied some of Peter's... eccentric orders.

"Hi, can I please get a short of every drink that includes coffee beans that originate from Vietnam?" Evan tried not to sound like he needed his order too quickly, but of course he did. That's why he ordered a short, a size that not as many people knew Starbucks had, it would probably take less time. Evan couldn't help but feel like a person in a math equation. _If Evan has $200 from Peter Gregory to order coffee, how many combinations of Vietnamese coffee bean flavors can he get?_ Evan muttered to himself.

"Okay? That's going to take a long time, are you sure that you're okay with that?" the Starbucks staff got started on Peter Gregory's order.

Evan sighs and begins to walk over to a table, he has to search a bit, but he finds an empty one in the corner of the cafe. He beings to walk over, but suddenly he bumps into a random man that looks vaguely like himself. Unfortunately, this clumsy man dropped the entire tray of coffee on the ground. They pause and stare at each other before the begin to try to clean up the mess. When they finally finish cleaning up the mess, Evan begins to watch the man.

"Oh hello, I'm Gary Irving, I'm sorry for bumping into you, but of course events like this must build character or something much like that," Gary said. Evan didn't know what Gary was attempting to do, but he decided to introduce himself anyway.

"Hello, I'm Evan," he said. Evan didn't want to give his last name away to a stranger lest Gary took advantage of him. He didn't even know where Gary worked, but if he worked at hooli.... well that would be terrible. Peter Gregory would never stand for it. But when he watched Gary try to clean the coffee off of his shirt, Evan suddenly felt terrible for bumping into him. He decided to take a risk.

"Would you like to go get coffee this Saturday morning?"

"That sound fantastic!"

Evan couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is something that I am slowly becoming more invested in as time goes on. You know what they say: Minor characters, Major feels


End file.
